Skateboard and surfing communities are closely inter-related as a large percentage of skateboarders are surfers and vice versa. However, due to environmental conditions, for example, water conditions, temperature conditions, other weather conditions, etc., or lack of access to a suitable water surface, a rider of a skateboard may desire a surf-like experience while skateboarding on a ground surface.
Moreover, typical surfing activities involve a considerable amount of risk as they involve exposing a rider to unpredictable forces of nature, for example, high or unmanageable waves. Surfing activities are also restricted to persons of a particular age group with sufficient stamina and strong physical abilities, and to persons that reside in the vicinity of coastal geographical locations. Persons who do not have access to coastal geographical locations may often feel the need to experience surfing motion without having to visit a beach.
A typical skateboard is designed to be used on a ground surface without producing any wave-like movements, which precludes a rider from experiencing a surf-like ride while performing a skating activity. Moreover, a typical skateboard is not constructed to create a suitable rocking motion synchronized with a suitable upward motion and a downward motion on a ground surface to provide the rider with a surf-like experience on the ground surface. Furthermore, riders of skateboards generally ride on specially constructed ramps, which are expensive and not always available, in an effort to avoid touching the ground surface in order to gain momentum.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a skateboard apparatus that provides a user with a surf-like experience by creating a surf-like motion on a ground surface. Furthermore, there is a need for a skateboard apparatus that combines the appeal of surfing, conventional skateboarding on a continuous ramp, and jumping off the ground surface without having to touch the ground surface repeatedly.